Basic Game Info
Nine months after the original HMDS release in Japan, Marvelous Interactive published the girl version of the Harvest Moon game. There isn't much difference between the boy and girl versions besides the obvious gender changes, but a few things have been added in. Harvest Moon DS Cute is a game in which players earn money to improve their farmland and life through their farm, by growing crops or raising animals. At the beginning of the game you will be greeted by the Harvest Goddess who has been summoned to get you to do work. The Harvest King's voice can be heard in the background, and when the Harvest Goddess cals him a 'big baldy', she and all 101 Harvest Sprites are turned to stone and are then hidden amongst the valley. Your task is not only to improve your farm and earn money, but also to recover the 101 Harvest Sprites by doing certain activities, talking to villagers and participating in events. When you have recovered 60 of the 101 Harvest Sprites, the Harvest Goddess will appear. Growing in this game is slightly different from previous Harvest Moon games. Rather than being restricted to his own farm land, the player may grow crops on unowned fields of various sizes and fertility all over the valley. Each crop must be planted during a certain season; for example, turnips must be planted in the spring, pineapples in the summer, yams in the fall, etc, yet no crops can be grown during winter. Players begin the game with only a dog and a cat on their farm. While the cat does little, the dog may be trained to fetch balls and chase away wild dogs from the farm. Cows, sheep, ducks, and chickens are available for purchase, and must be housed in different types of pens, which must be bought from Gotz, the town's builder, via the telephone in your house. Cows and sheep require an animal shed to live in before they may be purchased, and ducks and chickens require a bird shed. After the you ship 1000 items, Takakura will bring you a homeless horse to keep. This horse does not need to be fed, and cannot get sick. However, you can brush it to increase the friendship level. After earning enough money, the player may upgrade their house by calling Gotz, and buy a kitchen, appliances, or furniture items by using the Harvest Sprite Shopping Network. If players upgrade their home twice, buy certain items and rescue 60 Harvest Sprites, they may choose to marry. To do so, players must have seen all the heart events and raised a bachelor's heart level to red by cooking him meals and buying him gifts. The heart level order is as follows: Black, purple, blue, green, yellow, orange and red. If the husband's heart level remains red for a season after marriage, your character will become pregnant and give birth two seasons later. The game skips forward by three years after the birth, resulting in changes in the villager's lives, and your child is now a toddler, but no change is made to your farm. Extra content, as well as characters from Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town, are able to be unlocked by connecting with a copy of Friends of Mineral Town (GBA).